A New Life
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: This happens after Before Lyzah's Journal. must read that first otherwise, you won't understand. did i come back to life or not?


disclaimer:i only own myself;not Animorphs

my name is Tobias. not that it means much.

iwas walking to my new home. i felt that someone was watching me. i looked around. it was night, and no one was nearby. there wasn't even a bird in the sky. but yet, someone was there.

i entered the house. i climbed the stairs to my room. it felt weird being human again.

i glanced at the clock. i had became human at six. it was nine. NINE?!

i pictured my hawk form. i did change. when i morphed human again, i remembered Lyzah said that i was human that could morph. like before i got trapped.

i went to sleep in my bed. i was very glad that Lyzah told her foster family to take me in when she died. i closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Lyzah

i watched Tobias sleeping. i wished very much that we could be together again. i felt that my life had no meaning, since i had left my twin and uncle behind.

DO YOU WISH TO BE ON EARTH? a voice said.

"who's there?" i yelled.

I AM THE ELLIMIST. DO YOU WISH TO BE ON EARTH AGAIN? he repeated.

"yes, i do. i want to be with my foster and real family, and my friends."

I WILL LET YOU BE ON EARTH ONCE AGAIN, THEN.

"but that means i will have to tell them all over again. Elfangor said if i meet them after i die, it will be in a different timeline."

YOUR FATHER WAS RIGHT, BUT YOU CAN BE BACK ON EARTH IN THIS TIMELINE ALSO. AFTER A FEW MORE WEEKS, THAT TIMELINE WILL START AND THIS ONE WILL END. NOW, DO YOU STILL WANT TO GO BACK?

"yes."

VERY WELL THEN. YOUR PARENTS WILL FORGET THAT YOU DIED. THEY WILL THINK THAT THEY ADOPTED YOU AND TOBIAS AT THE SAME TIME. ONLY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL KNOW THE TRUTH.

i nodded. i watched as i became human again. i closed my eyes. when i opened them again, i was in my bedroom.

"thank you, Ellimist." i whispered. "thanks a lot." i closed my eyes and dreamed.

Tobias

"Tobias! Lyzah! wake up! breakfast is ready!" my foster mom called.

_they forgot already that she died? _i thought as i opened my door. i walked down the stairs.

i was surprised when i looked at the table. Lyzah was sitting there.

"good morning, Tobias," she said.

"morning," i replied. i sat next to her. "which one of you guys is it?" i whispered.

"Tobias, it really me." she answered.

"i can't be. Lyzah is dead."

"Ellimist brought me back to Earth."

"i don't think so. you're dead. you died yesterday."

"fine. i'll prove it. Jake said there was going to be a meeting this morning, last night before i died. when we go and everyone's there already, then i am me."

i nodded. we finished breakfast and told our foster mom that we were going out.

we walked there. when we got to Cassie's barn, everyone was there.

"told you," Lyzah said. we walked in. the others stared at me. Lyzah had hid behind a stack of hay.

"how are you human?" Rachel asked softly, after a while of silence.

"i don't know," i answered. "one minute i was a hawk, the next i was morphing human,"

"is that just a morph, or are you really a human?" Cassie wondered.

"this isn't a morph. i'm fully human."

"how?" Jake inquired.

"it was me," Lyzah said, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"huh?" Marco asked. "who's there?"

"i am," Lyzah replied. she stepped out of the shadows.

"but you're dead!" Ax yelled.

"not in this reality." she answered. "here, my foster parents adopted both Tobias and me."

they asked her a few more questions, then we morphed birds to fly a bit.

"are you okay?" i inquired her.

"yeah. i'm okay. when i became human again, it felt like i was just morphing."

Lyzah

after we went flying, Tobias had to talk with Ax about our Andalite parents. even though, we knew it wasn't going to go well.

i flew into my room. the night when i was brought back to Earth, Elfangor told me how to make a Time Window/Contact. i wrote it down when i demorphed. i was going to make it that night. i folded the paper until it was small enough to fit in my pocket. i knew that Ellimist wasn't telling the truth about there being a few weeks left in this timeline. he was doing it tonight.

i went to sleep.

when i woke up, i wasn't in the same room i had been. in my old room, the theme was outer space. now, it was red-tails flying all over.

i checked my pockets. the paper was still there. it was still night. i looked around for the blue cube. i was searching on my desk when a blue light shining from behind. when i turned, it was there. i walked over to my bed confused.

i fell when touched it.

_where am i?  
_

_you are in the other universe i told you about.  
_

_why wasn't my cube in my desk where i left it?  
_

_you have just met me in this world. i just had sent the cube to you.  
_

_i get it now. are we going to see each other again, soon?  
_

_that will depend on what will happen._

then the vision ended, i started building the Time Window/Contact.

i wiped some sweat off my forehead. i had practiced making it over and over again. it was morning now. i wanted to try it. i set it to Window mode, and changed the clock to six name slots. i pressed the others' names in it. the screen divided into six parts. everyone was in a different part of town.

Cassie was working in the barn. Jake was playing basketball with Tom. Marco was trying to write a make-up paper in his room. Rachel,-of course,- was at the mall. Tobias was in his house, while our drunk uncle went to buy more beer. Ax was in a Andalite Domeship, at the bottom of the sea.

"they still haven't met Elfangor yet. this was before." i whispered. in the wind, i heard Father's voice replying yes. the wind said he was going to die tomorrow and give them the power to morph.

i changed the setting to the year 2015. it was now on Contact. in the name selection, i wrote, "the children of the Animorphs and Lyzah".

i saw some people nearby. there was the future Animorphs and i. there was some teenagers there also.

"hello?" i said. no one answered. the words "Contact failed. the people you asked for didn't answer."

i shrugged and typed in Ax's full name. then the date. i made it so i could see him, but he couldn't see me. i morphed one of my human morphs, Nari. i didn't want to talk normally that he would know i wasn't an Andalite. this time, it worked.

Aximili

"someone is contacting from Earth, nearby. do you want to answer?" the computer asked.

"accept the call," i said. the computer did as i said. the screen was on, but i didn't see who was on the other line. "hello," i said. "who is this?"

"my name is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk," the person answered. "i am an Andalite female. i already know what your name is, AristhAximili."

"why are you calling me?" i demanded.

"i just want to tell you something,"

"what is it, Anily?" i said.

"when you are rescued, it will be by four humans. there is another, but he is a nothlit. i cannot tell you who gave them the power to morph, for they themselves do not know."

"if they don't know, how do you know it?"

"that is a secret that i will explain much, much later."

"then, i cannot trust you and what you said until it is explained,"

"i understand, Aximili. i will show myself in time, she told me. good-bye."

"good-bye." i turned the Contact off. i didn't believe her. no Andalite would give technology to another species.

a few weeks later, i was rescued by four humans and a hawk _nothlit._ Anily had told the truth. i soon forgot that the Contact ever happened.

Tobias

it was a few months since my friends and i had got the morphing power. i had learned that Elfangor was my father. i had gotten the morphing power back also.

i was flying on the thermals. i entered the barn. we started talking when a reddish-brown colored dog entered, limping because of a sore ankle.

"i don't think we should talk here." Cassie said as she finished looking at the dog's paw. "it could be a dog-Controller, like they did to the horses."

we nodded. then we heard a voice.

"oh, man,"

wrote by: Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk


End file.
